percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 25
Chapter 25 Theresa Theresa opened her eyes to complete darkness. What made it worse was that Christopher wasn't beside her, she felt around for him but her hands came up empty. She was too annoyed to care about the darkness around her. Where'd he go? She sat up and looked across the room to the other bed in the room. A figure was sprawled on it. The panic started creeping in for a moment so instead of laying down she ran up towards the light switch and switched on the light. She sighed and relaxed as the light chased away the darkness. Christopher was laying on the other bed, still bandaged and asleep. He was shivering, rocking back and forth, tossing and turning. Something wasn't right. His black wings that his soul manifested as weren't wings anymore. They resembled multiple pointed straight lines, each one pulsing and trashing around like crazy. Was he shivering because he was cold? Theresa walked over to him, pulling the covers up to his neck. Was he sick? Theresa touched his forehead. Nope, no fever. What was wrong with him? Theresa sat down beside him on the bed. She pushed a lock of his hair aside, caressing his cheek. Christopher reached for his hand and laced her fingers between his. He didn't move- ---- "I wonder what Alder would think about this dress." The voice that came Theresa's mouth wasn't hers. Heck, the body that wasn't hers. The girl that Theresa saw in the mirror wasn't Theresa. The girl was still blond but her hair was more gold in comparison to Theresa's white blond. Her eyes were light brown and almond shaped. They way they looked at things; it was as if she considered everything else to be not worth her attention. The dress of her was stunning though. Brown to match her eyes,highlighted with turqoise trimmings. The skirt reached down to her ankles and was decorated with the pleats of the same turqoise colour. The dress left her shoulders bare, though her arms were covered with sleeves of the same material as the dress. The girl twirled around, watching the skirt spin out around her. "It seems pleasant enough." 'What are you talking about it's beautiful!' Theresa thought out loud. The girl stepped away from the mirror, putting her hand to her hips. The dress hugged her body beautifully, slender waist and wide hips. She was flat chested though, that needed a bit more work. "Laura?" A door opened behind her. "I'm sorry to intrude but I believe the young lord awaits." "I'll be right there." The girl, Laura, frowned as the servant closed the door. She straightened her long blond hair and smoothed out her dress before turning and leaving the door. Okay, slow reaction, but what the heck? What was going on? Was Theresa having another dream? Or-maybe was this a vision? Theresa was relieving this whole thing through Laura's eyes. Was Laura a real person though? The mansion on the other side of the door was right out of a fairytale. A ballroom, a frikkin ballroom. If this was a dream and this whole thing was something her imagination had cooked up; she needed to give it a raise. Pairs of men and women danced in tune to music, the men dressed in formal black and the women in various different colours. Laura herself was standing on top of the staircase all princess-like, looking down at the dancers. "Mrs Fier." A young man joined by her side. The man had the same brown eyes as she said, though his had a bright sparkle of humour in them. "I am Alder's wife to be, not his wife yet." Laura replied. "Please sister, you should liven up!" Laura's brother smiled. "It is your fiance's birthday after all. He would want you to smile." Laura pouted. "He should be flirting with every girl he sees right now." "Have more faith in your husband to be Laura." Her brother bowed to him once. "I wish you goodnight Mrs Fier." "I as well Benjamin." Laura smiled at her brother as he climbed down the staircase and disappeared into the crowd. "I thought he would never leave." Another young man joined her, lacing his fingers through hers. Laura turned to look at the boy and Theresa felt Laura's mouth curl up into a smile (Feeling someone else's body do things while being inside the boy was really weird). "Hello Birthday Boy." Alder looked down at her. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail, pale skin and big round hazel eyes. Like most of the other males in the ballroom, he wore a black vest and pants plus a white shirt tie. In his other arm, he held a tophat. "Good evening my love." Alder smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself?" "Hardly." Laura sighed. "And why is that?" "Well, it is a night that I don't spend with you." Alder smirked. If Theresa still had her body, she would've jerked up. That smirk was Christopher's smirk, she would know it everywhere. "Well, let's go elsewhere." Alder put on his tophat and pulled Laura behind him. Alder led them out of the mansion and onto a balcony that overlooked the sea. Theresa realised that the mansion had been built on top of a cliff, she could here the wave crashing into it. "Will this suffice?" Alder asked with a smirk. "Yes it does." Laura smiled up at her fiance. Alder placed a hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her. Okay, feeling Laura smile was weird but feeling a disembodied kiss was weirder. Theresa could feel his soft lips and tongue as they kissed. She felt Laura's heartbeat increase and her lungs desperately try to grasp for air as she hadn't taken a breath and because Alder's presence robbed her of breath. Alder pulled away from her, a smile on his face. "Everytime I do that, I'm reminded of your beauty." "I hope that I am not only beautiful when kiss me, that would be horribly disappointing." Alder smirked. "Of course not my love. You are always beautiful." Laura smiled again and was about to kiss him again but someone else broke into the balcony. "Alder!" The young man with white blond hair like Theresa had exclaimed. Did the darkness of the night make his eyes black or were his eyes really black? Theresa couldn't tell. "Lucian?" Alder turned to him. "What is wrong?" Lucian frowned. "Hadn't I told you to leave yesterday? Why are you still here today?" "Leave?" Laura turned to Alder. "What does he mean?" "He means nothing. My friend has gone mad." Alder frowned. "I am not mad!" Lucian scowled. "You need to leave this place. It is not safe for you, either of you." Laura stepped closer to Alder, gripping her Fiance's arm. "All is well Laura." Alder reassured her. "Lucian, we have been friends for as long as I can remember but what you're telling me is nonsense! Why should I leave when staying here, where there are guards if I might ass, will keep us safer even if there is a threat?" "Because he isn't human! Human guards not going to stop him!" Lucian shouted. "Listen to yourself speak! Non-human creatures are trying to kill me? You have gone mad!" Alder shouted. "Now leave before I force you out, you are scaring my fiance and I do not wish to put her in distress on a day like this." Lucian sighed. "Why did you have to be born mortal in this cycle?" Lucian mumbled under his breath. "I can show you-" "I said leave Lucian!" Alder exclaimed loudly making even Laura jump. Lucian began unbuttoning his shirt, baring his muscular chest. "I can show you. Alder- What you think you know is not the fully story." Lucian drew a dagger from under his shirt. "Lucian-" Alder reached out for his friend. "What are you-" That's when Lucian plunged the dagger into his side. If Theresa could scream, she would've. Luckily Laura did the screaming for her. "Lucian!" Alder rushed forward to grab his friend. "Why did you-" "It's fine. The pain is temporary." Lucian pulled out the dagger with a grunt. "You will bleed to death you fool!" Alder placed his hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "It's fine, the bleeding will stop." Lucian informed, taking Alder's hand off. "Friend you aren't talk sense. We need to-" Alder stopped himself mid-sentence, staring at the wound. Laura turned to it to see what had stopped him from speaking and even she gasped. She had expected to see a bloody and ugly gash but the wound was now being sewn back together with what looked like black threads. The wound closed itself and then healed, leaving behind just a scar. Now that Laura properly observed Lucian's chest, the young man's chest was full of them. Full of scars. "What in God's name-" Alder took a step back. Lucian stood up and buttoned his shirt back on. "Do you believe me now?" Lucian pulled out something else from under his shirt, a silver cylinder. "Believe me when I say this. You need to leave now." He handed the cylinder to Alder. "Lucian." Alder gripped the cylinder. "What is going on?" "I can't explain." Lucian shook his head. "You need to leave. He ''will be here soon. You need to stay alive to fight him." "Fight?" Alder frowned again. "Fight who?" "I believe that would be me." The three of them turned towards the cliff and towards the source of the voice. Leaning on the railing was a man with hair as black as night and eyes as red as blood. His skin was so pale that it was definitely unnatural. He didn't look...human. Lucian took a step back. "No.." "Get behind me Laura." Alder pushed her behind him. Laura herself was shaking in fear. The man's aura- it wanted her to start running and hiding in a corner. She wanted to get away from him, as far as possible. The man made a Tsk sound. "Bad Lucian. I told you to stop doing this. Now step aside, I need to kill tha told friend of mine." Lucian scowled. "Alder, get Aytier into it's proper form!" "What?" "Tell Aytier to transform into it's proper form!" Lucian repeated. The man laughed. "You can try but it will not work. Unfortunately, the life he lives this time is not a warrior. Just an ignorant human being, a child of a rich man. Aytier wouldn't even activate at full strength even in his hands." "I won't let you touch him." A ring on Lucian's ring started to glow brightly and the ring expanded to become a polearm of some kind. The actual weapon part of it was made out of a beak-like protrusion on one side and an actual hammer head on the other. The man shook his head. "Honestly Lucian. When will you learn." The man held out his hand and Lucian froze. He let out a scream of pain and then crumpled to the floor in pain. "Lucian!" Alder trying rushing to his side but the man was faster. "I won't even play with you in this cycle. Even the one before you put up a fight, even though he was mortal!" The man shook his head, holding both Alder and Laura by the neck with both his arms. "Just die!" And with superhuman strength, he tossed the two of them over the railing and let them fall off the cliff and towards the crashing waves below. "Laura!" Alder reached out and grabbed his fiance as they fell, his other hand clutching a rock on the cliff wall. "Alder you can't hold us both!" Laura cried. "I know but I-" Alder winced in pain. If Theresa had to guess, the sudden stop had dislocated his shoulder. Holding on was near impossible now. "This is the end my love." Laura sobbed. "Let me go and climb up yourself." Theresa realised the hopelessness of it. Alder wouldn't be able to climb up even if he didn't have to support her wait due to his shoulder. "Unlikely." Alder sighed. "If we fall, we fall together." Laura bit back a sob but nodded once to show she understood. With her permission, Alder let the cliff go and the two of them fell to their deaths. ---- Theresa stepped back and tripped on her on bed, landing on her butt. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Where was she? In her room. Okay, what was her name? Theresa Oecila. Okay. Christopher- Theresa turned to Christopher. He was awake now but his eyes darted around wildly. His pupils were dilated and he was clutching the bedsheets like his life dependent on it. He reminded her of a wild animal cornered animal. "Christopher?" Theresa spoke up and Christopher's head snapped towards her. He looked at her as if he didn't even recognise her. "Christopher?" Theresa took a step forward towards him and Christopher tried to get away from her. "Who are you?" Christopher's hands balled up into fists. "I'm Theresa. Don't you remember me? I'm your girlfriend-" "No you're not!" Christopher jumped off the bed and to his feet. "Where's Laura? Where is she?" Theresa jerked up at the name. What- Christopher made a break for the door in her moment of distraction. "Christopher!" Theresa ran after him. Christopher practically jumped off the staircase, landing with both feet. Theresa watched him ram through the door, he might as well had broken it off the hinges. "Christopher!" Theresa shouted at the door frame. She needed to follow him but- The darkness. It wrapped around everything and seemed to materialise as a wall to block her. Theresa shook her head and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She needed to follow him. She needed to follow him as he ran through the darkness- She took a step forward but opened her eyes as she did and the darkness returned. Theresa bit back a sob, sinking against the doorframe. She was mad at herself not because she was scared of the darkness; she was scared that she was scared of the darkness more than she loved Christopher. She put her head between her knees and sobbed. ---- '''Christopher' Where was he? Where was he? He was hanging off the cliff before this, how was her in this...weird place? "Laura? Laura!" He screamed her name. Where was she? Where could she be? And that girl- What had she called him? Christopher? What was wrong with her? That wasn't his name. His name was Ald- He felt like his head was knocked aside by a metal pipe. He crumpled the to the floor and clutched his head. That- wasn't his name either. What was his name?! His body started to spasm uncontrollably, he was unable to control his own movements. His name- He heard the sound of birds crowding and come closing towards him. Something was coming for him and he wasn't able to fight back. He probably wouldn't be able to fight them off if he wanted to. What was his name- "Christopher!" A boy's voice materialised as well as the sound of birds yelping after being smacked aside. He looked up at the boy, blond hair and green eyes. Completely unfamiliar. "Dude, come on. What's wrong with you?" The boy asked. He didn't move or answer. A crowd was starting to gather and they continued to smack birds aside. Only now he noticed that the bird creatures were only part bird, they were also part human. "Step aside!" Another boy pushed past the crowd. He was an eastern person and he wore somekind of tooth necklace. "Chris? What the heck man?" Christopher. That was not his named. "Zed!" Another boy joined the eastern boy, this one was black. "What's going on?" "I don't know!" Zed frowned, shaking him. The boy with the green eyes spoke up. "I just found him here, spazing out. He hasn't said a thing since then." The black boy looked down at him. "Christopher come on, say something." Christopher wasn't his name! Why wouldn't anyone tell him his real name? "My- My name-" The words left his lips without his permission. "Your name?" Zed narrowed his eyes at him. "Your name is Christopher." No it wasn't, that wasn't his name. "My name-" "What's wrong with him?" The green eyed boy turned to the crowd. "Anyone who is a child of Apollo we-" He tuned out the words, ignoring all those things. The only thing he cared about was his name and no one was saying it- "Aidan!" A female voice spoke up. He froze, every limb and muscle and his body didn't move as if moving would remove that word from existance. "Aidan!" A girl knelt down beside the black boy. "Aidan, come on get up!" Aidan. Aidan. Aidan. He finally had an answer; the answer to the question he had been asking him for so long. What his name? Aidan. With that answer, every other question seemed to answer itself. Where was he? Camp Half-Blood. Who were these people? They were his friends. Mike, Zed, Aaron and Cecelia. How old was he? 18 Final Question: What was the name of the girl he loved? Laur- No, that wasn't it. Her name wasn't Laura. What was it? Aidan thought back to the girl in the bedroom. With hair so blond that it was white and eyes so blue that it was memerising. She looked like an angel- something divine, something so beautiful that she couldn't be of this world. Theresa. That was his girlfriend's name. That was the name of the girl he loved. "Ceceily." His nickname for her came out of his mouth. "Aidan." Cecelia held back a sob. She turned to Aaron. "We have to get him out of here." Aaron nodded and put his hands under Christopher's neck and knees, lifting him off the ground. Mike and Zed stood up as well and got in front of them. "Out of the way!" Zed ordered. "Coming through." Mike waved the crowd away. Aaron kept up a steady pace once they broke out of the crowd, jogging to keep up Zed and Mike. Cecelia was right beside them. "Aidan, just rest okay?" Cecelia grabbed his limb hand as they ran. Aidan sighed and let his head go limb. He closed his eyes and did as he was told. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 26|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 04:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)